Crossing Enemy Lines
by Sinclairum
Summary: "Fraternizing with the enemy has never been used in such appropriate context, Draco thought idly." DMHP/HPDM SLASH Rated M for language and sexual themes. Complete AU. Modern day with guns.


Story: Crossing Enemy Lines

Warnings: Slash. Yaoi. If you don't like it, then please don't read it and then flame it. That's just extremely counterproductive.

Summary:For Draco Malfoy, one of the mission leaders of the assassin and espionage group the Death Eaters, falling in love with Harry Potter, leader of The Order of the Phoenix which is a protection group was the worst and best thing that happened to his life. However, he did not plan for their first encounter to be behind a concrete wall while their soldiers fired at each other.

* * *

><p>"Shut up Pansy," Draco said softly, without taking his eyes off the old building site as they lay in waiting outside behind half demolished concrete walls. "The Order of the Phoenix are about to arrive make the transfer of the goods to the Ministry."<p>

Pansy rolled her eyes and cocked the silver gun in her hands before running it over her skin adoringly, shivering in pleasure at the feel of cold smooth metal. "But I really wanted to ask you about that _gorgeous_ skirt that I had brought the other day."

Draco and Blaise swivelled and stared in incredulity at the woman that lay between them on the dusty stone floor before they both regained most of their composure and resumed staring fixatedly at the designated meeting spot.

"You want to talk about that, now? _Now?_" Draco hissed with exasperation. "We're about to do the biggest job we've ever received. We kill the Minister, take down as many Phoenixes as we can, grab the goods and fly out. If we pull this off, the Death Eaters will be the top of the assassin and espionage business!"

Pansy pouted and pulled at the black closefitting shirt she was wearing in discomfort before whining in a tone that made Draco's ears want to run off. "But Dray you're the only gay assassin or girl_ for miles_. There's never enough time to ask you normally. We also need new clothing. I'm sick of wearing tight black leather or spandex all the time when on missions."

Theodore nearly dropped the automatic rifle that he cradled in his hands in shock. "You're gay?" he asked, eyes wide and staring disbelieving at Draco. Rolling his eyes at the sheer idiocy of the situation, Draco grit his teeth in annoyance and tried not to bash his head repeatedly against the concrete wall that they were all hiding behind.

"Can we -" Draco bit out irritably, trying to calm himself down. "Do we really have to do this _now!_"

Huffing in exasperation and aggravation as he saw them all give frantic nods, Draco temporarily sat up properly from his hunched position and stated firmly and flatly, "The skirt was the most hideous piece of cloth I've ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on. It seemed to compel me to burn it and dance a wild dance of happiness when I would watch it go up in flames. Yes, I'm gay. I have been ever since I saw Potter."

His proclamation was met with stunned silence broken only by Pansy's gasping at the harshness of Draco's words. "You don't think it's nice?" she asked in small voice.

Draco gave a snort of derision in his head. _I haven't even seen it yet_, thought Draco with a snicker. Normally he wouldn't be this harsh but the absurdity of the situation was fuelling his temper which was only cooled by the action of being cruel and snarky. Feeling his temper levelling, Draco gave a sigh of relief, ignored more of Pansy's furious questions and resumed his hunched position behind the low concrete wall, peering carefully over the top.

"Hang on," Blaise broke in, his voice rising hysterically. "You like _Potter_! _Harry Potter, leader of the Order of the Phoenix! _What the hell is wrong with you." He spoke the last part slowly, as if speaking to a mentally challenged patient. Draco bit back a scathing retort and threw instead in Blaise's direction a withering glare and tried to ignore the sounds of Theodore hyperventilating to the right of him. Pansy turned to Blaise and spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Can you blame him? He's so hot!"

Draco gave a tiny nod of agreement while still staring blankly towards the empty site, which only fuelled Blaise's spluttering ("But its _Potter!_) and Theodore was close to passing out. A tiny rock flew in their direction which caused them all to freeze. Muscles tightened and weapons aimed, they turned slowly towards the left and they gave a sigh of relief when they saw it was just Daphne lying behind a wooden crate mouthing some words furiously.

_Will all of you guys shut the fuck up!_

Properly chastised, they all turned back to the scene and tensed when they saw a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows drive into the middle of the empty building site. There was a beat of silence before four distinct clunks as the doors opened and four people in black suits and sunglasses stepped out of the car. Draco observed the first woman who had sleek brown hair drawn back in a stern bun and dressed smartly, without a crease on her suit to be seen. The second woman was the opposite of the first as her long red hair cascaded over her back and her suit was slightly unbuttoned, enough to seem provocative. The other redhead was a tall and gangly man who seemed slightly awkward as he stood next to the other who had black messy hair and a self assured air. Draco frowned at the familiar look and his mouth dried as a hand reached up and pulled off the sunglasses, revealing sparkling green eyes.

"Fuck," he heard Blaise whisper on the other side of Pansy. "Potter's here. We're fucking screwed."

Draco agreed vehemently in his head but gave no other reaction other than the tightening of his grip on the two Desert Eagle guns he held in his hand and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart. _Get a grip, it's just Potter_, Draco told himself silently, desperately trying not to let his imagination let loose on the things they could do. Together. In private. Draco shuddered and felt sweat trickle down the nape of his neck in anticipation. Potter walked over to the boot of the car and opened it, temporarily removing him from their view. He took out a large metal canister, sealed shut and encoded with a numerical password just as another car, followed by many more pulled into view, which Draco recognised as ministry cars. Bodyguards clambered out and moved over to open the door for the Minister who seemed to refuse their help. He silently nudged Blaise who gave a nod of comprehension and held the sniper rifle to his eye just as the Minister slid out of the car. However, Potter had already noticed the glint of the sniper's lens and shot in that direction instantaneously. The three gasped and ducked as the bullet shot over their heads and into the crate behind them. The disturbance caused Blaise to jump in alarm, jostling the position of the rifle. The silent bullet shot across the large expanse of dirt and hit the top of the car's door and lodged itself into the metal, just above where the Minister was holding onto it.

"Shit!" Blaise swore. "I missed!"

Everyone stared at the bullet hole before breaking out into frenzied shouting and movement.

The next few minutes were chaos.

* * *

><p>Draco leant against the concrete wall and breathed heavily, his hands shaking slightly as he reloaded the guns in his hands. Blond hair, damp with sweat and matted with dirt was pushed backwards from where it flung over his face. He had been running around from cover to cover, trying to get a good vantage point at shooting the damn Phoenixes who were faster than he recalled. Things were not going well for either side. The Ministry lackeys were better trained than usual and the Phoenixes were not making their job any easier either. The missed shot at the Minister was going to take a couple grand off their commission but they still had the goods to grab before they left. Draco sighed as he heard the sounds of gunshots reverberate around the place and knew that both sides were at a stalemate until Pansy could acquire the cylinder so they could get the hell out of here. He winced when a bullet chipped at the concrete wall and caused a rain of dust to fall on him. More than slightly annoyed at the state of his precious hair now, he cocked his gun and prepared to return fire when a figure scrambled around the concrete wall into cover right next to him. He prepared to shoot the person right through the head but faltered when he saw who it was.<p>

"What the fuck? Ha- Potter?" Draco nearly groaned aloud. Harry shot him a languid, not at all looking concerned for a man who had two guns pointed at his head, wielded by another very capable albeit aroused man. Harry shifted himself until he was propped up against the concrete wall and folded his arms, looking like the epitome of calmness, everything Draco was _not_ in the present moment.

"Hello Draco," Harry spoke slowly with a suggestive lilt to his voice.

"You know my name," Draco managed to spit out.

Harry continued to grin. "Of course I do. I researched everything I could on Death Eaters. _Very_ interesting things I found."

_Fuck,_ Draco swore repeatedly in his head. _Shit, shit, shit shit. His voice is not sexy, not sexy at all. _Gulping audibly, Draco tightened his hold on the guns which had grown slippery with sweat. Harry continued to smile that irritating grin that Draco just wanted to kiss right off him. _What? No, damn it!_ Draco shook his head wildly to rid himself of the thought and then cursed as Harry took the opportunity to push him to the floor and attempt to wrestle the guns out of his hands. They rolled around in a heated embrace, legs locked and entangled with their hips colliding too many times for Draco's comfort. _Please don't notice, please don't notice, _Draco chanted like a mantra in his head and willed his arousal to go away. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Harry's passionate green eyes and the ferocious expression that only served to make his problem that was pressing against his leather pants, to grow even bigger. _Please don't notice_, Draco continued. _Please don't –_

"Oh," Harry said and froze in his position above Draco. "What's this?"

_Fuck. Don't…_

Harry gave him that infuriating smile of his again and this time deliberately pushed his hips down onto Draco's in a gyrating movement. Draco moaned and gave a strangled curse as his grip slackened on the guns. Harry gave a yell of triumph and threw the guns beside them. Draco looked up at him confused.

"What? But the guns…" Draco trailed off when he saw the feral look on Harry's face.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed you watching me from the shadows," Harry whispered into Draco's ear who shivered at the sensation of warm breath. "Don't think that all this time I haven't been thinking about you either. What we could do if we _accidently_ disappeared on a mission for hours…" Draco moaned and clutched Harry's arms tightly as a hot wet tongue traced the shell of his ear just as a warm hand trailed down his chest and massaged the bulge in Draco's trousers. He jerked and bucked up wildly, lost in the hazy sensation of pleasure, groans of appreciation and want erupting from his lips. Harry chuckled as he watched Draco writhe beneath him and nuzzled his neck before biting down harshly on the juncture where the neck joined with the shoulder. Draco jolted at the pain and his eyes snapped open while Harry continued to lap at the bite. Feeling Draco freeze underneath him, Harry looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he asked, eyes soft in comparison to Draco's who gleamed with confusion and something else.

"Don't play with me, Potter," he groused and threw Harry off him who by now also looked thoroughly confused. "You want it. I want it."

"Wha - ?" he tried to say but his next words were muffled as Draco leapt on top of him and pulled him into a violent kiss. Draco took advantage of Harry's gasp and used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Harry's hot mouth and moaned at the taste. Harry groaned throatily in appreciation and locked his arms behind Draco's back, pulling him as close as he could so their chests rubbed tantalizingly against one another. Draco broke off the kiss and pulled back to let his hand slip underneath Harry's dress shirt so he could feel the muscles ripple under his hand. Harry squirmed and felt the burn of Draco's touch roam around his chest.

"I'm the one who's going to top here," Draco drawled and slowly thrust his hips forward again, watching with fascination as Harry arched his back in pleasure and pant softly. _Fraternizing with the enemy has never been used in such appropriate context_, Draco thought idly.

"Already thinking about the next step here are we, Draco?" Harry panted and maintained his teasing smile. "But what makes you so sure? I'd rather have my cock up your arse. I'm sure you'd enjoy it." He sat up on the last sentence and spoke it with a husky and sexy voice causing Draco to almost succumb to his wishes. Harry leaned in for another kiss when Pansy's shrill voice cut through the air over the sound of gunshots from the distance.

"Cobra, where are you! Come on! We got the goods!" Draco panicked as Pansy's voice steadily got nearer and scrambled off Harry's lap. They both tried to look like nothing happened before Pansy but only managed to look extremely sheepish.

"Dra-. Okay. Awkward. I don't even want to know right now," Pansy said as she ducked as another bullet was shot in her direction. "Come on! We've got the package! Let's go!" she hissed at Draco, grabbing on his arm and they ran towards the black van that screeched before them. Just before the door slammed, Pansy mouthed three words at Harry who was still sprawled on the floor.

_Up yours, Potter_.

She missed the look of amusement flitting across his face as his fellow Phoenixes ran towards him shouting in concern.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what the hell is up with you," Blaise shouted. Draco didn't respond and merely stared off into the distance, trapped in his fantasy world where he and Harry would spend many hours in bed without leaving so they could proclaim their love bodily and –<p>

"Oh my god. Is that a hickey? You didn't have a hickey before the mission, Draco. Oh my god. _Oh my go-_" Blaise shouted, his voice escalating in volume and looked ready to throw the precious package in his hand at the catatonic Draco.

"Shut the fuck up and open the capsule Blaise," Daphne interrupted. "I don't want to know. No one _else_ wants to know."

Blaise shot her a dirty look and punched the code into the keypad violently. He gave a yell of triumph, mirrored by his fellow assassins as the inner cylinder slid out the opening in the side.

"What is it? What is it?" Pansy said excitedly.

"It's a….piece of paper."

"It's a piece of paper!" she continued, excited until what she said dawned on her. "What! _A piece of paper!_ Like…government plans?_" _she asked hopefully.

"Nope, just a piece of paper with a note on it. It says – Oh god." Blaise blanched and nervously handed it to Draco who took it without a word. Everyone leaned over to read the messy scrawl curiously.

_I'll be seeing you soon Draco. _

_H.P_

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears when Draco let loose a scream of frustration.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope that was fun for everyone to read. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Would people like for me to write this as a multi-chaptered story?


End file.
